His Butler, His Maid Unlikely
by Antique Pearl
Summary: Sasha Valentine is an unsual new maid in the Phantomhive estate. She holds a secret and why does the air seem to be electric when she is around a certain butler? What connections does she have with Ciel's family? Sebas-chanXo.c
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I found the show and fell in love with it! Huroshitsuji is amazing.

Disclaimor: Sadly I don't own the show, or Sebas-chan (cries) but I do own Ms. Sasha Valentine.

Here it is, the fanfic I have been working on since 11:50 pm.

Heaven knows, I'm just an Angelic Maid

Chapter one: His Maid, Lovely

A large estate came into view. She already knew what it was, she spent the last 287 years protecting the Phantomhives, it wasn't anything new to her, but for show, she would act like she never saw anything like it before in her life.

"Miss Valentine, we have arrived." The cabby stated as the carriage stopped.

"Thank you Hans, I can handle my luggage, thank you." She said as Hans, the cabby, reached for her two suitcases.

"Ofcourse Miss, have a nice day." He turned to climb back upfront.

"Wait, wouldn't you like your tip?" She smiled.

"Thank you Miss." He returned the smile. "Are you sure you want to tip this much? It was only a short way."

"Yes, I hope you and your family can do well with that amount."

"I believe we can. Bless your heart mum."

"Have a nice day sir. Goodbye." She turned and headed for the house.

The new manor was exactly like the old one, even the algae growing along the bottom of some of the stones. How would one manage that? She looked over to where the trees would start into the garden. It seemed like the flowers were butchered. She looked straight ahead at the foreboding doors.

"Let's see what all the commotion is about," she thought with a smile.

Sasha gasped when the door started opening. A tall figure, about two heads taller then she was appeared on the other side. Chills, and not the good ones, shot through her body when her silvery eyes met crimson ones. Her muscles tightened and her grip on her luggage made her knuckles go white. Well, whiter then her pasty skin was already.

"I assume you are Miss Sasha Valentine." The figure said.

"Yes, I am. And I assume you are not the Earl Phantomhive."

"You would be correct, I am merely just one hell of a butler." He smiled as if it were an inside joke.

"May I please speak to the Earl." She asked, ignoring his comment.

"Ofcourse, the young master should be in the study according to his schedule." The man stated and started walking. " Please follow me."

The butler lead her up the grand staircase and to the left corridor. Sasha took note that there were no paintings. The butler must have noticed her puzzled look.

"The young master thought a change of artistry would be more tasteful then the old paintings."

"Oh, and maybe new wallpaper, if it's not too bold to suggest."

"Actually that was planned to be done tomorrow." He was indifferent to this new maid. Why did they even need a new maid anyways? "We have arrived."

The butler opened one of the double doors to reveal a clean study. As Sasha followed after the creepy butler she noticed the young Earl Phantomhive, Ciel. He looked up from his papers with a bored look.

"So you are the help Madame Red sent." He didn't mean it as a question. "Sebastian."

The butler walked over to his master's side, "Yes, my lord?"

"Show Miss Valentine to her room." He waved them away.

"Yes, my lord."

"Oh, and Miss Valentine," the young Earl added. "There is a very good chance that you will witness events of a most unusual nature here, be careful not to get to involved in said events."

"My lord, heaven knows, I'm only a good maid. I don't get involved with anything that is not essential to my job."

"That's good to know. Your uniforms are on your bed, Madame Red already sent your measurements ahead of you."

"Thank you, my lord."

Sasha almost started off on her own until she remembered, she wasn't supposed to know where everything was. The butler gave her a suspicious look and lead her to her room. Her skin prickled at being within an inch of him.

"I have taken the liberty of drawing up a map of the manor. The rooms and things you will need to know the locations of are labeled. I hope your stay is pleasant with us," he sent a false smile in her direction. "And be warned, if there is ANY threat to the master, I deal with it in the most effective way, goodnight."

Sasha walked into her humble room, there were four identical uniforms laid out on the bed, the dresses did not require an apron and were not in the usual maid fashion. The arms and upper bust area were made of a slightly lighter shade of black sheer material a white collar and white ends to the sleeves, the bodice was pure black cotton, with an a-line skirt. The uniform was not as fashionable as the usual maids uniform, but it suited her. Next to the uniforms was a note.

There was a mix up with the designs that we ordered, if you have a problem with these, please tell Sebastian and he will order new ones when we get the time.

"Sebastian," Ciel called from his desk.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian walked into the study.

"What do you think about our new maid?"

"I believe she is hiding something, it appears she knows at least the general layout of the manor. Also, she smells different then the normal human woman." Sebastian reported.

"I want you to do a search for Miss Sasha Valentine. Any and all information." Ciel commanded.

"A butler of Phantomhive who didn't already think of that wouldn't be worth his salt." Sebastian pulled a file out of seemingly thin air.

"Are you sure this is her?"

"Yes, the profile fits her exactly, now that I have seen her." Sebastian responded.

"Read it off to me."

"Name: Sasha Natalia Valentine, Hair color: Pale blonde, Eye color: Silver, Height: 60 inches, and Age: currently she would be about 310 years old."

"Besides the age part, everything seems to fit her." Ciel's uncovered eye flashed.

Sebastian smirked, his young master was so predictable.

"Sebastian, this is a command, I command you to find our what and who Miss Sasha Valentine is."

Sebastian kneeled on one knee, "Yes, my lord."

"You know though, she really is quite lovely, do try and keep her that way." Ciel added as the butler was leaving the room.

Thank you. A few things before you leave, and hopefully review. I'm aware I didn't specify why she was protecting the house. Her last name is pronounced Va-lun-teen. Also I know the profile way of letting you know about her looks is a little tacky but it was the only thing I could think of. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is my second installment. I will be posting some (very bad) drawings of Sasha. I hope you can get the basic idea of what she looks like. If you have any suggestions or ideas on what Sasha is, please review. I want to see if I'm making her too obvious.

Chapter 2: His Maid, Unusual

That night, Sasha could not shake the feeling of being watched. With a sigh she got up from her bed. Feeling around for a box of matches, a sharp pain happened to her index finger. She winced and pulled back her hand. With a feeling of defeat she felt her way back to her bed. The air went electric again.

"Who's there?" She meekly called out.

Silence. Taking a deep breath she left her bed again to search for matches. It was times like these she wished she had the power to see in the dark. She stumbled through the dark and found her desk, patting around the surface she found an object that felt like a box of matches.

Clank! With that sound her nerves were shot and she ran back to her bed, in her panic tripping on what she thought was the chair leg. She scrambled into the covers and pulled them over her head.

"What was that?" she thought. "Should I check?"

Another sound came, only this time the sound seemed closer. Sasha started shaking and pulled the covers tighter. Another noise came and a vague snicker could be heard. The covers started to be pulled away from the bed. With a shriek, Sasha gripped the sheets even tighter.

"What kind of woman is afraid of the dark?" Sebastian thought while tormenting the almost petrified woman.

Sebastian yanked the sheet off. Sasha promptly fainted on the spot. He smiled and arranged her body into a normal sleeping position and tucked her in. Chuckling at the fact she would think this night was all a dream.

The next morning, sunlight filled the room. The birds chirping were music to the blonde's ears. As she started to brush her mop of hair, she studied the view from her window. She got a wonderful view of the forest and part of the garden as well. The flowers which were, magically, no longer butchered were in full bloom. White roses, interesting choice for a place so dark. She made a mental note to herself that as soon as possible, she would explore the garden.

"Good morning! I have your list of chores to do today. Sadly, I don't believe you will have much time to meet the other servants until lunch. Also, one more thing, the first week here is more of a trial to see if you fit in with the Phantomhive way of life. If you mess up, its good bye." Sebastian walked into the unsuspecting girl's room.

"It's very rude to walk into a lady's room without knocking first. What if I were in the middle of changing into my uniform? Or worse what if I were still asleep?" Sasha politely chided.

"If I may ask, how would finding you asleep then walking in on the ghastly image of you getting dressed?" Sebastian smiled.

"In the morning, especially on the nights that I do not get very much sleep, I'm practically a demon." Sasha smiled with hidden malice.

"Oh, you did not sleep well last night?" Sebastian asked with mocked concern.

"Not at all. I do think that as a butler of Phantomhive, you should check the manor for drafts. There seems to be a great many." Sasha responded aloofly.

"Oh, and I thought you were probably afraid of the dark." Sebastian smiled once more.

"To be completely candid," Sasha began to seethe, "it's not the dark. Only the terrible things that happen in the dark."

"Miss Valentine?"

"Sir?"

"It's not at all lady-like to get angered by a completely innocent conversation. A maid of Phantomhive isn't worth her salt if she can't be a lady." Sebastian smirked.

Sasha was speechless. The only thing that came to her mind was to nod, even though her mind was speed searching for comebacks. Dang it, he won that round, but eventually she'll figure out the perfect comeback. All while those thoughts flashed in her head, she stared of into space, not noticing the lecture she was receiving.

"-and to also add the basement is very dark, I suggest that you bring back up matches." Sebastian's voice penetrated her trance.

"Oh dear, what did he just say?" Sasha thought.

"Now do you understand the chores?" Sebastian asked condescendingly.

"Can you repeat them so I can write them down?" Sasha thought she dodged a bullet.

"Maybe you should repeat them to me and I will tell you if you missed any."

"Well, this is great." Sasha miserably thought.

"Well?"

"Well, I daresay that your voice is very forgettable, perhaps you should repeat them, you are the head of the employment, so I believe you will be able to correctly specify what chores I am to do, better then I could."

"Very well. Clean the rooms of the second and third floor, dust the library shelves, break for lunch, clean the dining hall, sweep the drawing room, clean the outside windows, and finally dust the basement." Sebastian listed.

"Thank you sir, if you wouldn't mind moving out of the door way so as I may start my chores. Also I noted there was no mention of breakfast."

"I'm afraid I'm not used to having to wake up you as well as the others, so there is no time for you to have breakfast. On the bright side, you're lunch should taste even better."

Sasha haughtily walked around his very tall form and started down the hall, mutterings of sadistic spidery arses could slightly be made out. Sebastian smiled, he has never been called spidery before. There's a first time for everything.

"My lord," Sebastian entered the study, "I have news on our new maid."

Ciel boredly looked at him with an expression that could only be read as: what else is new? Getting the hint Sebastian bowed and walked up to the front of the boy's desk.

"Miss Valentine happens to be very afraid of the dark, and from what the conversation she and I held this morning, something very horrid must have happened to her in the dark. Also she definitely has an acute knowledge of the manor, she left her room with out the map I drew up for her and she was going in the correct direction, so it is my beliefs that it wasn't a haughty accident."

Ciel looked wearingly at the butler. The matter perplexed him, Madame Red even sent this woman to him. Why was he worrying about this matter anyways? After all, he always had Sebastian if his aunt's judgment was wrong. Still there is something all too familiar about Sasha Valentine.

"Maybe it's time to put the saying keep your enemies closer into action, don't you think?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Sebastian, did you give her the chore I specified?"

"Yes, she will finish her work in the basement."

"I want you to question her, even use force if you have to, find out what she is!" Ciel commanded.

"Yes, my lord."

After finishing the rooms she was assigned, Sasha walked down to the kitchen for lunch. She knew all about the other staff, so she had a feeling that Bard was going to cause a natural disaster. Reaching for the door, she heard a rumbling. A man bursted through the doors, which successfully lead to the tackling and tangling of him and Sasha. A few seconds later, a very loud explosion shook the mansion.

"Erm, hello miss. You're the new maid right?" Bard sheepishly smiled.

"Yes I am," Sasha pushed him off, "and what happened here?"

"Well, you see, I was waiting for some fish to thaw, and it was taking too long so I used dynamite."

Sasha sweat dropped, how on earth does this guy still have a job? The rest of the staff rushed in, Maylene tripping over Sasha heel and pulling down Finni with her, while Tanaka's chibi form skipped in behind them, also becoming part of the tangled mess.

"Oi! What was that?" Maylene asked as Finni helped her up to her feet.

"It was the fish!"

"Ho ho ho!" Tanaka's chibi motioned towards Sasha.

"Hello! You're the new maid!" Finni ran over and shook Sasha's hand excitedly.

"Oh, I knew I would get replaced! And she's a BLONDE no less!" Maylene lamented.

"I'm not your replacement, and I'm going to ignore the blonde comment." Sasha responded.

"What in the devil is going on here!" Sebastian's voice made the group meep.

"Well, you see, the fish weren't thawing fast enough, and there was dynamite, and I thought a stick would be alright…" Bard trailed off.

"I thought I confiscated your dynamite last week! Now however will the young master get his lunch on time? All the rest of you, go on about your chores until the kitchen is scrubbed clean." Sebastian barked.

Sasha's stomach growled in protest. Since the dining hall would not be used, there was no need to clean it, so the sweeping the drawing room. She headed off in the direction of the drawing room, Sebastian's eyes following her.

"This place looks like it's already been swept." Sasha inspected the floor, and after taking a few test sweeps, she found the floor to be spotless. "Well, on to the outside windows."

Arriving outside, she noted that each window didn't even have a spot on them.

"How peculiar." She studied them even closer. "They seem to have been just washed."

After grabbing a matchbox and a candelabra, she headed down towards the basement. It was eerie, dark and dank. In some ways, it reminded her of a dungeon, not the most comforting comparison.

"I wonder if they knew I was afraid of the dark when they assigned me down here." Sasha thought aloud.

She sighed, and started dusting the furniture, every so often, looking at her only source of light. She shuddered, it was a big room, many things could be down here. Who knows what sort of creature could attack when she couldn't see.

"I wonder how many different sets of chairs does one household need?" she asked, after finding yet another carved set of chairs.

"Do you always talk to your self when you think no one else is listening?"

"Sir, it's very impolite to sneak in on a person, especially without knocking." Sasha looked up at the butler.

"It's also impolite to not tell your employer that you're something that your not."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not a simple maid." Sebastian advanced.

"I am." Sasha simply stated.

Sebastian's eyes started to glow, "What are you?"

"A maid."

Sebastian picked up the candelabra. "Please tell the truth this time. What are you."

"A maid."

Sebastian blew out the flames. Darkness. Only his crimson eyes shown in the complete black.

"What are you?"

"Someone who is going to kick your ass, demon."

"Ha, I highly doubt a maid could do that."

"You'd be surprised at what maids can do."

LilyofChasity: Thank you for your constructive criticism. I really have no idea how to do a lady-like character without treading through Mary Sue waters. Thank you for being polite.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for the reviews! This is the first time I've had time to update between school and bowling. We won our last two meets, go LADY PANTHERS! I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this chapter. Also, there are one or two more chapters till we get into the show's plot line!

Chapter 3: His maid, revealed

"So then let's see what a _maid_ can do."

"Don't have worries about that!" Sasha's eyes illuminated.

"Oh, can maids' eyes glow now? I didn't know that." Sebastian sarcastically stated.

"I shouldn't be surprised, you can make a demon look like a gentleman, but deep down he'll always be hellish." Sasha retorted.

"So, you know about demons? Now, if you don't mind, tell me what you are." Sebastian tried the peaceful way one last time.

"I told you, I am a maid."

Sebastian smirked. "Wrong answer."

Holding up a hand full of butter knifes Sebastian's eyes glinted. In return, Sasha grabbed her feather duster, prepared to turn feathers into deadly weapons. The two stared each other down, daring the other one to make the first move. Sebastian obliged, he threw the knives straight towards her head. Sasha swatted them away from her face.

"I'm sorry, I don't actually want any butter right now." Sasha sneered, and plucked a feather from the duster and it started to glow.

Sasha sent it flying towards Sebastian, who dodged it very easily. He smirked, until he saw another one flying straight towards his nether regions. Sasha snickered.

"What no more butter knives?" Sasha taunted.

"No, how about hand to hand combat."

"If you wish!"

Sebastian popped up behind Sasha and grabbed her wrists. She yanked her arms up and spun around to hit him in his face. He took a step back, narrowly missing the swipe. Sasha smiled then disappeared.

"Come find me demon." Her voice came from everywhere in the room."

"So, you are going to play sneaky? That's a demons best game." Sebastian smirked.

"Really? I believe it's more of a heavenly game."

"What are you?" Sebastian barked.

"Your worst dream."

"What are you?"

Sasha appeared behind him. "Someone who hates demons."

Slap! Sebastian went flying into the wall. Sasha walked calmly over to him, and leaned over his slumped form. He looked up in amazement.

"You aren't what I think you are." Sebastian gasped.

"Depends. What do you think I am?" Sasha smirked.

"One hell of a maid." Sebastian stood up and dusted off his suit.

Sasha smiled then walked away with a devilish grin, Sebastian raised an eyebrow. She turned back to him.

"No, heaven knows I'm simply just a maid." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sebastian called out.

Sasha stopped again.

"I didn't know ANGELS molted," Sebastian sent a feather, from the now destroyed feather duster, flying and hitting her straight in the back.

She slumped against the wall, fading into unconsciousness. The butler walked towards her sleeping form. He smirked, who knows, this might be fun.

"You really should've revealed yourself sooner, you could've used your full powers." Sebastian picked her up and started up to Earl Phantomhive's office. "I wonder… where are you're wings?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey you guys! I love my reviewers, it's quality not quantity and you guys are great! It annoys me to no end when people complain about how many reviewers they have. I got back from a sweet 16 party and was instantly inspired by a pair of sunglasses. Yes, very random.

Chapter 4: His Maid, promoted? Or demoted?

"She's coming too." Sasha faintly heard a bored voice being sounded.

"Master, are you sure about your decision?" another voice questioned.

"Of course I am Sebastian. I'm the head of this house, I know what I am doing."

Sasha had fully come too by that time and was faking unconsciousness, maybe she could figure out what they were going to do. Sadly, Sebastian noticed the difference in her breathing and smirked. The air went electric once again.

"My lord, it seems we have an eavesdropper."

Sasha anime dropped. "It's not eavesdropping when the people who are talking in the same room as the person in question."

"So, you are an angel?" Earl Phantomhive started. "Aren't angels more, I don't know, heavenly? With wings…"

"My wings were drained." Sash looked down.

"Drained?"

Sebastian cut in, "Draining an Angel's wings is almost like taking away a title. The angel's wings become gray and if I'm not mistaking grow into her back."

"Yes, that's **exactly** what draining is." Sasha seethed.

"Also, it only is done when an angel fails, miserably, at a task or if they commit blasphemy." Sebastian politely smiled.

"Blasphemy?" Earl Phantomhive's ears perked. "What did you do that deserved being drained?"

Sasha sighed and walked across the office to the windows and looked down at the garden, then at the sky. She debated on telling the truth to a human and a demon, what else did she have to lose, right? She turned and looked at the Earl for a second.

"First off, I am over 100 years old. I knew the matriarch of your family, she was my sister." Sasha looked dead at the boy. "Did you know your eye color has run in the family for countless generations? Oh right. Anyways, I was murdered shortly after my sister's pregnancy was announced, by a demon," she shot Sebastian a dirty look, "who seemed to like spiders very much. Once I got to heaven I asked to be a guardian archangel to the house of Phantomhive, my sister's last name at the current time.

Once I was agreed upon by the major Archs, I located where my sister moved to outsid of London. After awhile her son grew into a young man, and then into the head of the Estate. Then by a chance, the queen contacted him, and my job was made much harder, he became her loyal guard dog. This became tradition through the next generation, growing more dangerous with each passing head.

I did an amazing job keeping them from trouble. Not to boast, but in the countless dangerous situations your grandfather was in, he was the most stressful, I deserved an medal. Then, came the incident with your father… there was no fore warning, the reaper I was working with retired and there was no sign of danger. And then with you and **him** was the last straw for the major archs. They told me I had until the end of your contract to clear my faults. So now I'm here."

The Earl stared at her, face blank. Sebastian stood there, wondering if now would be a good time to make a witty remark on the fact he could tell she was over a 100 years old. Sasha gave a slight cough, snapping the Earl out of his thoughts.

"My family's guardian angel, eh" the boy started. "Interesting."

"My lord?" Sebastian questioned.

"I have an idea," the Earl started, but was cut off by a very loud explosion.

Both the Earl and Sebastian looked at Sasha, as if she knew anything about what just happened. She sweat-dropped and shrugged her shoulders, causing Sebastian to roll his eyes and pull out a pair of binoculars from under his lapel.

"Damn demons, I knew they always had something up their sleeves but their lapel too? That's just a little far." Sasha thought and rolled her eyes.

The Earl noticed and stated, "Sebastian is always prepared for anything. Even a surprise attack on the estate."

"It would seem so," Sasha needlessly replied.

"We have a few uninvited visitors, Master please go to the safe room." Sebastian turned back.

Sasha noticed that the butler failed to remove the binoculars from his eyes, which made them look huge. In many ways he now resembled a bug, which all matters of invasion aside, gave Sasha a smug feeling.

"Guess he isn't prefect." Sasha inwardly smiled.

"Now Miss Valentine, let's put your angelic powers to the test the guests have divided into two groups. The other staff are going to deal with the frontal attacks as they always do. We are going to deal with the second group, who should be breaking down the door at any moment." Sebastian turned to Sasha after locking the door to the 'safe room'.

"We have to work together?" Sasha flatly and rhetorically stated.

"Yes, it that a problem?" Sebastian faced the study doors.

Sasha mimicked his movement. "You and I have to work together."

"Yes, I just said that." Sebastian was getting annoyed.

"You don't get it, do you?" Sasha smirked.

"What!" Sebastian shouted.

"_**WE**_ have to work _**together**_." Sasha tried to make the irony of the situation plain.

"No! Really? I thought we could just k-" Sebastian was cut off by the door getting blown off its hinges.

Ten men stood where the door once was. Sasha's muscles tightened as she drew out a new feather duster, while Sebastian pulled out his butter knives. The men started laughing until both Sebastian and Sasha's eye started to glow.

"Excuse me gentleman," Sebastian started.

"Do you have an invitation," Sasha beat him to the ending of his sentence.

"What are you going to do if we don't?" One retorted.

"Over butter our bread?" Another one chimed in.

"Tickle our feet with those feathers?" One laughed.

"An interesting suggestion." Sasha looked at Sebastian.

"But, we would much more be happy to stick with our original plans." He smiled.

"Which would be?" One asked.

"To kill you." Both Sasha and Sebastian brightly said.

In a sudden flurry, butter knives were being hurled and charged feather darts were flying through the air in the study. The men were dropping like flies. One the guests pulled out a gun and fired directly at Sasha's head. Sebastian through a butter knife in the way of the bullet. Sasha looked at him in confusion and threw a feather dart at the man trying to sneak up on Sebastian from behind. He returned the confused look. The two looked around the room and realized they were the only two alive, well, standing.

"If you two are done killing everything in sight, I would like to be let out of this tiny commoners' room." The Earl's voice faintly sounded.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian slowly walked over to the door.

Sasha snapped her fingers and the dead bodies started to glow then disappeared. She hated using the morphing power, whatever she used it on never burned, it always was transported to some random location. The Earl stepped out of the closet, dusting himself off. She looked around to see if there was any sign of carnage. There was almost no sign, with the exception of a few feathers and butter knives hang from various places.

"You two make quite the team, for being complete opposites." Ciel stated. "However, I am surprised at you Sebastian."

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Sebastian looked at the boy.

"You failed to realize the irony of a demon and an angel having to work together."

Sebastian stiffened.

"See, our Master got the irony." Sasha smirked.

"Back to the topic you and I were talking about, before all these interruptions, Sebastian." Ciel paused. "Sasha is to become the new head maid."

Both Sasha and Sebastian anime dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, I have no life yet again. SO I will be posting a lot again. Sorry if the next few chappies are depressing, blame my ex boyfriend.

Chapter Five: His maid, memories.

After being head maid for a week, Sasha Valentine was bored. There was nothing to do today. The Earl made her stay home with the rest of the employment... even Sebastian. To make matters worse, this was the anniversary of her death. It's been so long since then, but it still made her depressed.

"Sasha!" Maylene ran up to her, for once without tripping.

"Yes, Maylene what is it?" Sasha glanced at the maid.

"Are there any chores today?"

"Why?" Sasha turned to Maylene with curiousity.

"Because Finni, Bard, Tamaka, and I were going on a picnic, and I was going to invite you to come along. I already asked Sebastian but he said no."

"I don't feel all that well today Maylene. But I'll cover the little chores around here today for you guys." Sasha smiled.

"Are you sure?" Maylene asked.

"Yes," Sahsa laughed a bit, "now go out and have some fun!"

"Thank you! Yay picnic! Picnic!" Maylene tripped away excitedly.

"I thought angels were supposed to like the sun."

"Not today Sebastian." Sasha sighed and walked off.

Sebastian blinked. What was wrong with her? It's not like her to not make the slightest remark about demons. He looked around feeling akward.

"Hmm... a mystery indeed." Sebastian walked to the study to figure out what was wrong with her.

Sasha went into the west drawing room, and sat down at the window seat, and looked at the forest in the distance. There is where it all started. She felt herself start to tear up, and turned away.

"I wonder what my life would've held." She stood and looked around.

The west drawing room was her favorite room. When it was originally designed it was supposed to be a gardening room with nothing but exotic flowers. However, through the years it became a plain white room with little creativy in the atmosphere.

Music floated into the room, which surprised Sasha. Not because there was music but because of the song, Moonlight Sonata movement 1. It was the song that was playing when she met her death, she ran towards the music.

"Where is it comming from?" She thought and followed it to the entrance. As she walked down the grand staircase, she noticed the room started to light up.

"Why hello Sasha!" All the people from her memories started to appear.

"Hello?" Sasha looked around.

"Sasha..." the people started parting to reveal a man walking towards her.

"You... why are you hear?" Sasha was in a daze.

"For your party ofcourse," he smiled.

"But you killed me." Sasha's eyes flashed.

The illusion shattered. Sasha started to cry, she fell on her knees and her tears started to burn the rug. Sebastian rushed to catch the acidic tears and ended up burning himself, his eyes widened and stood still. Sasha looked up at him and hung her head.

"Why?" Sasha knew he was the one who conjured the scene.

"It was ment to cheer you. A maid of Phantomhive is not supposed to hang her head low at anytime." Sebastian looked away.

"You went through my memories."

"No, your memories are still your secret."

"Why bother to do this for me?" Sasha looked at him.

Sebastian looked around," because, it's not at all normal to have you as quiet as you are."

Sasha smiled at him, "You're not so bad after all."

Sebastian started to smile, "For a demon." Sasha added.

"This comming from a pigeon!"

"Our wings are not at all pigeon like, you crow!"

Sebastian had an evil glint in his eye, but let it go.

"Who was the man who killed you?" Sebastian asked.

"I thought you didn't know anything about my memories." Sasha snapped.

"I saw the scene just as well as you did."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Why not?" Sebastian countered.

"He was my secret love. We met in the woods everynight, we never did anything improper... almost never, but he was there one night and then everything went black." Sasha let out a dejected laugh. " That was the night of my sister's party, the first time in public, we could be seen together and we danced... then he took me out to the balconey and showed me his true form. I didn't care, I was young and naive., besides demons seemed so romantic. I guess not everthing is as it seems."

Sebastian looked at her, and Sasha looked at him.

"So how are demons made? Are you born that way or did you just appear?" Sasha asked.

"We are born from other demons. There isn't any explaination about how the first demons came to be."

"Oh. How long have you been around?"

"As in human years?"

"Yes, thats typically what time on Earth is measured in."

"It's not polite to ask a butler how old he is."

"Why did you say no to going on a picnic with Maylene and the others?" Sasha asked.

"What picnic?" Sebastian looked at her.

"You don't think..." Sasha started.

"No, not remotely possible."

-In a tree far away-

"What are they doing now?"

"Shhh! I'm trying to read their lips"

"Really? Maybe we can add some-"

"Shut it I think they're leaving!"

"Pay up Finni!"

"But Bard! We don't know what they're doing!"

"All of you be quiet." Ciel demanded and looked through his binoculars.

"Where are they?" Maylene stated.

"Behind you." Sebastian knocked Bard and Finni off the tree.

"And beside you," Maylene jumped off the tree.

"Very well done. It took you two long enough to realize it was a setup." Ceil clapped and Sebastian carried him down. "I will be returning home, Sasha I will be expecting my afternoon tea when I get there."

"Yes my lord." Sasha started back to the house.

"We'll be going home too." The other employees started to walk away.

"Well, Sebastian?" Ciel smirked.

"My lord?"

"How did the day go?"

"A phantomhive butler who cannot cheer up one of his maids, is not worth his salt."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: His Maid, Charming.

"What!" Sasha exclaimed.

"I want you to seduce the man that's comming here tonight." Ciel bluntly stated.

"You understand how wrong that request is, don't you?" Sasha's eyes were still bugged.

"Not to bed him, I want you to enchant him, distract him per say." Ciel explained. "And make it so he'll play the Game of Fate."

"The Game of Fate?"

"Sebastian is fetching it, it was a board game made by Funtum for a Halloween promotion; and it will be the deciding factor of tonights festivites."

"Oh, its a board game? Sounds fun, can I play?" Sasha asked.

"You don't want to, I'm going to have the cards stacked in my favor. What ever happens in the game has to happen."

"Yes, my lord. Shall I return to my chores?"

"No, go down to the basement and see what is taking Sebastian so long." Ciel turned back to his paperwork.

"Yes, my lord." Sasha curtsied and exited.

After making her way down to the basement, Sasha realized she forgot to light her candle. She frowned and tried to call out for someone.

"Hello? Sebatian?" the room echoed back.

"Just my luck." Sasha thought with a sigh.

"Miss Valentine, I'm by the old family portrait." Sebastian's voice echoed.

"Where is that?" Sasha replied.

"Behind you."

Sebastian grabbed Sasha's shoulder, which caused her to scream and take a lash out at the darkness. The room filled up with her angelic light, her hands were glowing. The butler only just stared bemused. He knew what hidden damage could be done by an angel with a purple aura, the most battle-like of the angelic auras. Sasha turned to him, the look she cast made Sebastian take a step back.

"Never do that again!" Sasha took a step towards him.

"Or what?" Sebastian smirked.

"I won't hesitate to obliterate you." She took a threatening step forward.

"It's amusing though, how a warrior for the light can be so afraid of the dark." Sebastian grinned.

"You will never know." Sasha turned away from him and tripped over a box.

"Well, it would seem as though you have found the object of our quest." Sebastion caught her by the hand before Sasha made contact with the ground.

"The Game of Fate?" She stood up and dusted off her skirts.

"What a terribly cynical game for a child." Sebastian fronted an air of worry.

"You would be one to think that, wouldn't you." Sasha thought and reached for the box.

"Very good! I'll show that man what happens when you try to cheat Phantomhive." Ciel muttered darkly. "Sasha, go find an alluring dress, you will be posing as a noble relative of mine from Italy."

"My lord, all the clothing I have are maid's uniforms." Sasha stated plainly.

"Here." the Earl started scribbling out a note. "This bares the seal of Phantomhive, show it to the owner of the dress shop and she'll except this. There is a thousand pound maximum."

"Yes my lord!" Sasha tried to hide her excitement.

"Sebastian, make sure nothing goes wrong tomorrow. At all costs." Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed.

After looking everywhere in the mansion Sasha had found Maylene attempting to put away the china. Sasha ran forward and caught a few fallen plates. Maylene squeked and froze, Sasha gently took the rest of plates from Maylene's hand and helped the clumsy maid off the stool.

"Would you like to go into town with me? I'm shopping." Sasha asked.

"Can I?" Meylene rubbed her two fingers together. "Sebastian might be very mad if I don't finish the chores."

"Leave Sebastian to me. I just thought as the only two females in the manor we should try to be friends."

"I thought we were already." Maylene replied.

"Oh! Silly me! I haven't made a new friend in such a long time I've forgotten how to tell if you are friends." Sasha laughed.

"I know, I've been like that before." the comment made Sasha wonder about Maylene's history and how someone who, besides being clumsy, is a relatively likeable girl have any trouble getting along with people.

"When are we leaving?" Maylene jumped up and down.

"Let's go now before Sebastian notices. Do you want to drive?" they started walking towards the stables.

After making the dangerous mistake of letting Sasha steer the carriage, the two maids ended up unscathed at the dress shop just outside of London.

"I'm never going to let the head maid forget that hellish ride." Maylene snorted.

"It's not my fault that horses don't like the way I drive."

They entered the shop and earned dissaproving looks... until Sasha pulled out the envelope with the Phantomhive seal. Suddenly they were swarmed by assistants.

"All we need is two very feminine, very alluring dresses and two pairs of sensible yet stylish shoes." Sasha beamed. "And anything else or hearts desire!"

Sasha modeled three dresses. The first was a pale pink mermaid flared dress with pearl beadeding on the bodice with poet sleeves, the second was a pale blue fairy like dress with white lace around the scooped neckline and the sleeves, and lastly was a purple dress with gold details around the bodice and the hips with a long flowy skirt and for added appeal it was sleeveless.

"I want the purple dress and the blue dress as well. Along with a pair of the black ankle boots with the lace and the white version as well." Sasha said to an attendent.

"Alright what do you think?" Meylene stepped out of the dressing room wearing a green fitted dress with mint green lace accents tastefully place throughout the dress with pale green dancing slippers.

"I think that if you don't buy that I'm telling Sebastian this was all your idea." Sasha commented.

"Alright and I think I'd like to try on those bracelets." Meylene went back into the dressing room.

Sasha noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was a ring sitting in the display case. The ring was hers! How did it manage to get from the forest to the store? She reached out to it and clutched it tightly.

_"You will always be mine." the distant memory invaded her mind._

"Miss? Are you feeling well?" one of the assistants asked.

"Oh, sorry, how much is this ring?"

"I'm sorry but that's not in our regular stock. Actually, I've taken stock of everything in this shop and I don't remember this ring at all." the assistant looked confused." I'll make you a deal, 50 pounds and it's yours."

"Its a deal."

"Is this also going on the Phantomhive tab?"

"No, I'll pay for this myself." Sasha reached into her pocket for what little pocket money she had been paid and managed to save.

Maylene ran up to the counter, followed by the assastants holding boxes of both hers and Sasha's purchases. "We'd like to check out now."

"Ofcourse, the total you have spent is just under the maximum in this note." The girl held up the total costs and Maylene and Sasha both anime dropped.

"Atleast, he knew what could've happened."

The two maids packed away their boxes in the carriage, and started off to the manor.

"I wonder what the Earl will say about this?" Maylene shuddered.

"If we explain that a maid of Phantomhive who isn't prepared for anything is worth her salt, thus we both had to get clothing suitable to any occasion."

"That covers the dresses but what about all the shoes?"

"What if we broke a heel? How embarassing for the house of Phantomhive to have it's maids walking like the hunchback of Notre Dame?"

"You're good."

"I'm just an angelic maid."


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so, after having an epic battle with the lazys I've turned out victorious enough to write yet another chapter. Two in the same week, go me!

Chapter Seven: His Maid, Alluring

The next day Sasha woke before dawn, on her own finally. After yesterday's events, the Earl gave her an unnaturally long list of chores and she still had to be prepared for when the Itallian would be arriving which to her dismay would be just around the afternoon tea time. She groaned and grabbed her feather duster and looked at the first thing on the list, dust away cobwebs from dining hall cielings.

"Sometimes I wish I would've just stayed dead." Sasha walked to the dining hall passing an equally bed ragged Maylene along the way.

"What's your first chore?" Maylene asked.

"Cobwebs in the dining hall. What about you?" Sasha asked.

"Polishing the the frames in the eastern wing." Maylene sighed. "All seventy-six of them."

"Good luck." Sasha started trudging along.

After climbing up the chandlier chain to reach the cobwebs, Sasha sat in a chair and pulled out the list again, next was wiping off dirt from the rose petals in the garden!

"This must be a joke." she thought with furrowed eyebrows.

She huffed and went out into the garden and started to wiped of the little grains of sand from the white flowers. Then she looked around and realized no one else would be around for a little while, she sprouted her wings and flapped the while she walked through the she rows of roses. She smiled and retracted her wings. Next thing to do- track down Maylene and clean any of her messes, a list of her chores followed.

"Someone has confidence in her." Sasha muttered and walked to the library.

Maylene had decided to take off her glasses and do things right for a change. She moved with the grace an accuracy she hadn't felt in a long time. She only faltered when she heard footsteps comming from the hall. She grabbed her glasses and went back to her clumsy world again.

"Maylene. How are you comming along with your chores?" Sasha poked her head in the library.

"Almost done! What about yours?"

"All done." Sasha smiled. "Now it's bath time for me!"

Sasha shook her head confused. There should've been some fallen books atleast. She shrugged and walked to the bathing rooms.

"Ah, a morning bath?" Sebastian said from behind her. "Are you finished with your chores for today?"

"All except dealing with you." She grumbled.

"Dealing with me is a chore?" Sebastian blinked.

"Yes it is very much so. Now if you don't mind, I do not wish to put on a peep show so please leave the bathing room." Sasha pointed at the doors.

Sebastian blinked, he hadn't realized they were in the rooms already. "Please allow me to save my eyes."

"Ugh! He's impossible." Sasha sighed and slammed the door shut.

"You spent 1,999 pounds!" Sasha laughed at lastnight's reaction from the Earl.

She hmphed and looked down at her hand while she waited for the water to heat up. The chocolate diamond stared back at her.

"_You will always be mine." his voice echoed in her head._

Shaking her head she grabbed one of the pots of water and poured it into the tub, and went to the pump to fill it back up.

"I hate him." Sasha looked at her reflection in the water. "He took everything and now all I have is the one thing he gave me."

Steam rose from the bath tub as she sat with her knees drawn up to her chest. She looked around the room and smiled, everything was recreated perfectly. However, this room was meant to be used for her sister's flower arranging. Those were some of the happiest days in her memories, her and her sister just finding flowers. Her sister always preffered the traditional English flowers, while Sasha enjoyed the exotic flowers from the Middle East and China. Irises were her favorite.

"Ugh, I wonder if I need cosmetics..." Sasha started to put a fluffy bathrobe and stared at the mirror.

"I'm glad to see you're done on schedule." Sebastian walked in holding a pocket watch.

"Honestly, as a butler of Phantomhive you should learn to knock first."

"We don't have time, the young master sent me to get your ready."

"He's not arriving until afternoon tea! That's four hours from now!"

"I know, so much to do in such little time!" Sebastian gave his signature smile.

"I despise you." Sasha gave him a dirty look.

"Tsk tsk, you should really learn some manners if you are to seduce," he chuckled, "our guest."

Sasha smirked and sauntered over to Sebastian and flipped her hair over his shoulderand seductively looked at him. Sebastian stiffened and tried to think of something to say, but alas he just stood there wide eyed. Sasha started laughing in the most unlady-like volume.

"By the look on your face, it would seem I wouldn't even need to speak!" Sasha laughed and continued to saunter down the hall to her room.

Sebastian stared, smiled, then flipped his hair. "It would seem you wouldn't."

An hour before the the guest- Damian, Sasha assumed his name was: and she found the garden destroyed, the meal burned to a crisp, and all the fine china broken. She glared at Sebastian.

"It's your job to make sure everything runs smoothly." Sasha thought then saw Tamaka's cup of tea.

"Sebastian." Sasha directed his attention to said tea cup.

"Splendid idea. Listen everyone if we are to pull off tonight listen to these instruction very carefully." Sebastian started barking out orders and such.

Within the time of Damian's arrival, the destroyed garden was turned into a traditional rock garden, the burnt meat would be served as a traditional dish served to the emperor's family, and the china was replaced by a plain set that mimicked traditional imperial dishes; in all words- everything turned out exceptional.

Now she waited sitting next to Ciel. She wore her new purple dress and her hait was placed in an attractive bun on the top of her head, she had putten on some oil to her lips and blotted them to give them a slight shine in the candle light and rubbed some peachy pink dust on her cheeks for a flushed look.

She heard a thick Italian accent. Her eyes widened as she realized she had no clue if she could do an Italian accent...

"Greetings Mr. Damian, this is my cousin Violetta Phantomhive. Welcome to my estate." Ciel drawled.

"Violetta? That's an Italian name is it not?" Damian walked up to Sasha.

Mentally grimacing, she put on her most attractive smile and replied in her best attempt at mimicking Damian's accent, "Si, I lived in Venice when I was a child and moved to London shortly before I turned seven."

"That's interesting now, isn't it?" Damian turned to Ciel. "Let's discuss buisness now, shall we?"

Sebastian walked in cheerfully with a tea tray. "Tea time will be taken in the study."

Everyone walked to the study. Damian was getting to know Sasha's back side "accidently" sd he so-called it. Accidently her front teeth! Ofcourse, Sebastian's smirk when he noticed didn't help either.

"Now that we are at tea time, shall we start talking about buisness?" Damian inquired.

"Let's play a game shall we." Ciel stared at him.

The Italian's smile faltered for a moment, then returned. "Ok, we'll play a game. What is it? Chess? Checkers? Mahjong?"

"No this." Ciel motioned to the already setup "Game of Fate".

"Alright." Damian looked confused.

"Let's begin." Ciel had a glint in his eyes.

Sasha sat beside them and lost herself in her reverie. She heard things like 'spirits make you lose your way in the night, lose three turns' and 'an angel's blessing cure's you're wrong doings, cured of curses'.

"Is there any way to regain my leg?" Damian fruitlessly joked.

Ciel bluntly stated. "No, once something is lost, it can never be regained."

Sasha's maternal side wanted to grab Ciel into a bone crushing hug. Technically, he still had family in the house, just a very distant aunt.

"Dinner is served." Sebastian entered.

The rest of the night went as planned. Damian was impressed by everything, especially Sasha's bust line. Pig and pervert came to her mind quite frequently in her discussions.

"Excuse me, but I need to make a call." Damian rushed to the phone.

Sasha turned around as Sebastian appeared beside her. He looked ahead.

"He's all yours." Sasha walked off to her room to put her normal clothes on, knowing fully that the next time she saw Mr. Damian, he would be in such a rush to get away he wouldn't even notice.

She tracked down the small trail of blood the must've been leaking from Damian's leg wounds, and she saw Sebastian leaving the kitchen. He looked at her and flipped his hair with a smirk.

"He's all yours."

Sasha smirked and walked into the kitchen and noticed the furnace was lit. It's a good thing the Angel's blessing card could be used at any time. Well, good for the idiot in the stove.

"I'm here to help you." she flipped back the gazing hole.

"Please! Please! Help me!"

"Why should I?" She played around.

"Oh dear god help!"

She smirked and started to glow and whipped the door open. He tumbled out and stared at her for a second the crawled as fast as could away. She snorted and picked him up by the collar and dragged him out to the road.

"You've been blessed by an Angel. You should thank God I don't have a taste for blood pudding." Sasha commanded. "Change you're life, I will be watching."

Ofcourse she wouldn't actually watch him, the look on his face said she wouldn't have to even she was. He started crawling up the road. She snorted, the wolves would take care of him by sunrise, and if they didn't he really was blessed by an angel.

She walked back to the house and looked around the grand entrance. It was comforting to know that this would be her home, she had to keep Ciel safe. There was an evil presence growing somewhere near. She could feel it in her wings and spine. She looked at the top of the stair case and saw Sebastian.

"You know, the dress would look so much better on you if it were black." Sebastian snapped his fingers and Sasha's dress turned black.

"Not over earlier I see." Sasha smiled.

"I am. It's just it'd waste not to have a beauty looking her best."

"You're being charming. Why?" Sasha looked at him.

"Because, I'm in the mood for a dance, and noone in this manor knows how to dance."

"It's been a long time, but I'm sure I'll keep up." Sasha walked over to Sebastian.

"Very well," Sebastian snapped his fingers and a waltz began to play.


	8. Chapter 8 special chapter

This is a little idea that's been floating around in my head. So here is the Black Butler version of an Alice in Wonderland. (this is not in any way related to the Ciel in Wonderland episode.)

Chapter thgiE: His Maid, Boardland

The day started off like any other for Sasha Valentine. A rude awakening and a missed breakfast. She stared off into space while mopping the entrance hall, until she heard a strange giggle. A blonde rabbit shot across the floor and turned to her with big blue eyes and giggled.

"Finni?"

The rabbit waved and dashed into the kitchen, leaving a very confused looking Sasha looking around wondering if she should follow, a loud crash commanded Sasha to follow. She walked into the kitchen and saw a million cupboards of varying shapes and colors. A flash of blonde went to a pale pink cupboard and closed it in a flash. In all good consious Sasha wanted to leave it be but her curiosity provoked her to venture to the pale pink door and discovered it was too small for her to put more then her head through. Another loud crash was heard.

Anime sighing Sasha looked around the kitchen and saw a peice of chocolate with the words "Eat Me" imprinted on it. Sasha shrugged and took a huge bite from the chocolate and waited. Suddenly she felt her bones and muscles growing and soon her head hit the cieling. Looking around she hmphed.

"This is the exact opposite of what I need, thank you very much." Sasha muttered then noticed a small silver cup of tea by the chocolale. The milk foam spelled "drink me".

"Well, how much harm can this do?" Sasha dryly thought and took a long sip.

She felt her bones contracting inside themselves, which was an all together uncomfortable feeling really. She ran to the pink door as she heard another crash. She opened the cupboard and fell through a lake of tea.

Sasha opened her eyes and viewed a whole different world. Everything was composed of tea cups, butter knives, and feathers. She gasped at what she was wearing, she admitted to herself she was not meant to wear bright colors like these. She felt like a childs painting.

The blonde rabbit jumped over her and giggled.

"Finni! What is the meaning of this?" Sasha ran after him.

She ran into a forest of feather dusters. Where did that blonde rabbit go? She looked around and sighed. This was pointless, how did Finni manage to turn himself into a rabbit? For some reason, Sasha was sure she didn't want to know.

Steam circles rose up from a clearing just a little ahead. She ran to the source and saw, a catipillar version of chibi Tamaka.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!' he huffed blowing out little steam circles.

"Do you know what's going on?" Sasha asked him.

"Well, it would seem your in Boardland." the non-chibi Tamaka butterfly said.

"What's Boardland?"

"Hidden world in the pale pink cupboard ofcourse!" Tamaka responded.

"But how did Finni turn himself into a rabbit?" Sasha turned.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" chibi caterpillar Tamaka said falling asleep.

"Great." Sasha sweatdropped, then noticed an opening in the clearing, and another loud crash, she ran to the source of the noise.

She approached a house made of flowers, there seemed to be a party going on. The closer she got the more she realized who the only two people were. Bard in a very large, multicolored top hat. and Maylene in a lolita type bunny costume only very tattered and lopsided ears.

"Come to dinner!" Bard giggle and lit off a stick of dynomite.

"Oh! I'll get the china." Maylene ran off.

"Bard, do you know where Finni is?"

"That little bunny? He ran through here about two sticks ago." He said as he threw the dynomite into the air.

"I found the best china!" Sasha realized Maylene was holding the priceless french china that was hand painted by the old queen.

The explosion cause Maylene to drop every single dish and cup. Sasha almost had a heart attack. Bard and Meylene started to laugh hysterically. For her health, Sasha decided it was time to leave.

"Wait you need to stay for dinner!" She heard Bard in the distance.

"No thank you, I'd rather not be in the middle of that monsterous dinner party." Sasha retorted quietly.

A grin started to appear infront of her. And suddenly the undertaker appeared decked out in a checkered fluffy tail and very large cat ears.

"Oh, it's you." Sasha sighed.

"Loooong time no seeee." The cat Undertaker purred and started to nuzzle against her leg.

"Yes, I know. But have you seen a blonde rabbit?" Sasha asked.

"I'll tell you if you make me laugh." the cat Undertaker floated around Sasha.

She thought for a second. "Pudding."

The entire feather duster forest shook with his laughter. Really people, it's that simple to make him laugh. She sighed and waited for him to calm down.

"You should be in stand up. I've told you that for centuries."

"Yes now, have or have you not seen a blonde rabbit?" Sasha anime steamed.

"Yes he went that way." The cat Undertaker pointed in the direction.

"Thank you." Sasha started on her way.

A large house made of cards appeared, and a flash of blonde entered the house. Sasha ran towards the house and knocked on the door.

"Who are you?"Ciel answered the door wearing a damask veil and holding a baby.

"Ciel? Why are you holding a baby?" Sasha asked.

"It's not a baby it's a dog."

"It looks like a baby." Sasha stated.

"Here hold the retched thing, I'm going out." Ciel tossed the baby at her.

"You may not be the cutest thing in the world but you are definately not a dog." Sasha looked at the, in all honesty, ugly baby.

"Woof!" it squeeked.

"You're a baby, you go gah gah."

"Woof! Woof!"

"If you are going to behave like a dog I'll treat you like a dog." she said setting the baby on the floor, where it promptly grew a tail and fur and turned into a puppy.

The day was getting stranger and stranger. Tamaka being normal, Bard wearing a hat, Meylene in something that shows off her body, seeing her old friend as a cat, Finni turning into a rabbit, Ciel in a girly viel, and babies turning into puppies? What was next?

Sasha walked along a little diamond path leading away from the house. It winded and twirled and loop-de-looped along. Until she walked into a dead garden full of black flowers.

"What are you doing here?" a voice sounded.

Sasha turned, "Sebastian, what on earth are you wearing?"

"I'm the king of spades. I'm wearing my royal attire." he smirked. "And you Queen of Diamonds, are my prisoner."

He snapped his fingers and vines wrapped around Sasha's arms and legs. She fought against them but they only tightened there grasp. A killer glare was sent Sebastian's way.

"Don't be like that," he said caressing her face. "It's only forever, not long at all."

"Let me go." Sasha growled.

"Why should I, we haven't even have held you employee trial."

"Employee trial?"

"Where we decide to keep you or fire you." Sebastian made an off with your head sign on the word fire.

"When is this so called trial?"

"Now!" he laughed and pulled back a pair of very large curtain that she hadn't noticed before.

In the room hidden by the curtains was everyone she met along the way, and rabbit Finni. They all looked at her and shook their heads.

"She caused me to blow up my sticks of dynomite!"

"She cause me to break the china!" Meylene tripped.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Tamaka angrily shook his fist.

"She made me want pudding!"

"She turned the baby into a puppy!" Ciel's viel fluttered in the breeze.

"She was stalking me!"

"And, she's doing her job all wrong." Sebastian smirked. "Playing nice with a demon, tsk tsk."

"What on earth?" Sasha started.

"Too late you had your chance to speak!" Ciel shouted.

"You're fired." Sebastian laughed.

Sasha broke free and ran up the path that lead her to the dead garden, past the house of cards, through the feather duster forest, past the dinner party, and back to the door of the cupboard.

"Sasha!" she heard Sebastian's voice and fell out of bed.

"What what? I'm not fired!" Sasha jumped up.

"Fired? What are you talking about?" Sebastian looked at her strangley.

"It was all a dream?" Sasha looked around at her room.

"Yes, I believe it was." Sebastian looked at her. "Because you would never be fired from this manor."

"Really?"

"Yes, because it would be far too boring without you, breakfast will be ready shortly." Sebastian left her room.

"Aw, he got me up in time for breakfast!" Sasha changed an walked to the kitchen happily.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! I hope everyone has realized I'm updating again after a very long break, heh heh. I hate to ask but please review, it motivates me to write more because I know people are reading the story and for all of you who have reviewed thank you very much for the feed back. Now I will start adding mild fluff moments too! Here is the next chapter of His Butler, His Maid!

Chapter Nine: His Maid, Provoked

"For Heaven's sake! What do you mean how do you catch a mouse!" Sasha exclaimed at a bashful looking Bard.

"I'm sorry its just we've never had mice." Bard replied.

Sasha let out a sigh. "Listen yo use mouse traps, or get a cat, or maybe even a net."

Bard ran off shouting for Finni and Maylene, which led Sasha to sweat drop. What havoc did she just unleash. Glancing at the grandfather clock she remember she had to set the water out to boil for Ciel's tea. She heard a commotion towards the end of the hall where Bard had ran off. She shook her head at the mess that was probably being made. Sasha continued her way to the kitchen.

"Oh, you're here already." Sebastian turned to Sasha when she walked into the kitchen.

"What smells so good?"

"The master's dessert, a deep dish Apple Raisin Pie." Sebastian held up the finished confection.

"That looks really good, for being made by a demon." Sasha stared at the pie.

"Please if you could do any better, perhaps tomorrow's dessert will be made by you."

"Fine, it will." Sasha sat the water on the stove to boil.

Sebastian promptly turned back to his creation and started to dust sugar along the crust. He had finally gotten used to the electric feeling in the air, but Sasha? She's someone he was sure he would never get used to.

"She's not a normal human... however I think she loathes me more everyday." Sebastian thought.

"Ouch!" Sasha's voice broke his reverie.

He turned and saw Sasha holding out a finger. Sebastian sighed and walked over to her and grabbed her hand. He studied it for a minute.

"As a maid of Phantomhive, you should be more careful." Sebastian sighed an pulled out a neckerchief and started wrapping Sasha's hand.

"I didn't mean to," Sasha winced.

"I'm sure. No one ever means to hurt them selves."

"I don't understand, I never do anything like this." Sasha tried to rationalize.

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"I'm not everyone."

"You need to be a bit more humble, as a maid of the house of Phantomhive." Sebastian chided.

"And you," Sasha started, "should learn to not chide people for everything, its very unbecoming of a butler of the _great_ house of Phantomhive."

"And a maid of the _noble_ house of Phantomhive, should show more gratitude."

"And a butler of the glorious house of Phantomhive should go serve his master the afternoon tea." Sasha handed him a teapot and the pie.

Sebastian was about to remark until Sasha added. "Thank you for bandaging my burn."

Sebastian stared at Sasha while she walked down the hall. He smiled, flipped his hair and followed the suit.

Sasha's eyes met the most unpleasant image. The rest of the staff running around with nets, mouse traps, and dressed in cat costumes, with a very annoyed Earl Phantomhive in the middle of them. Sasha grimaced and walked towards the spectacle.

"Did you give these imbeciles this idea." Ciel twitched.

"Well, I might've mentioned mouse traps, cats, and a net." Sasha nervously laughed.

"I'll hold you responsible. Find a way to get them to stop." Ciel sighed and walked away.

"Yes my lord." Sasha anime deflated.

She followed the loud crashing noises and feared the worst. She walked to the group of costumed servants, who were looking at Sebastian. Sasha then noticed that he was holding the renegade mice and threw them into Bard's net. She looked around and innocently whistled, then went to go tell Ciel that the situation was under control.

"You should really be careful on the ideas you give them. Even a good idea can spiral out of control." Sebastian approached her with a a tray of tea and the pie.

"I didn't think they were going to go that far."

"Master, you're tea." Sebastian knocked on the door.

"Fine don't reply." Sasha thought.

"Master?" Sebastian opened the door.

Where was the Earl? Sasha looked around the dark room and saw the broken window. Well, how the kidnapper entered was no longer a question. Now why did they kidnap him, and where is he?

"Looks like the pie will go to waste." Sebastian frowned.

"You're not remotely concerned about the Earl?" Sasha turned to him.

"If the young master is in serious danger, he'll call for me and I'll save him. Until he calls though I can do nothing, such is the life of a butler." Sebastian explained.

"When he calls, you are going to bring me along."

"What for?"

"It's my job as head maid of Phantomhive to assist the head butler."

They started off down the hall. Until Sebastian turned and looked out the window. With a smirk he looked at Sasha. She turned to the window and noticed a glint of metal.

"Sebastian!" Maylene ran down the hall and tripped crashing into the butler.

A gunshot rang out and both the window and the vase shattered. Sasha jumped back so she wouldn't get hit by the bullet. Meylene's sputterings came to Sasha's attention. She turned to the direction and had to stiffle a laugh, poor Maylene, she looked like she was going to have a nosebleed. Sasha took the letter as Ciel's guests ran down the hallway.

"Sasha?" Madame Red began. "As much as I would love to catch up, but I must insist what's going on?"

"Oh nothing. Just a little accident."

Finni and Bard ran up as well, everyone looked at eachother. Madame Red's butler was the last to arrive at the scene which earned a snide comment from his mistress.

"Everyone please excuse Miss Valentine and myself we have business to attend to." Sebastian politely said and grabbed Sasha's arm then started off.

"What's going on?" Sasha yanked her arm back.

"It would seem the young master is in danger." Sebastian opened the main door. "Get on my back."

"What!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Do you want to catch up to the assailants' carriage or not?" Sebastian anime sighed.

"Yes, but I'll run...by myself." Sasha sniffed.

"Then hurry." Sebastian started running at high speed.

Sasha followed at his heels. A few times he spared at look back at her and saw her struggling. He stopped and Sasha ran past him for a few steps. She turned back to him.

"What?" Sasha panted.

"You're using your powers aren't you?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, why?"

"You should just get on my back, you're slowing down."

Sasha huffed. "Fine."

Sebastian lifted her on his back and started running at top speeds until they reached the carriage's dust trail. She heard some voices from the carriage and smirked.

"I'll take out the driver." Sasha smiled and jumped of Sebastian's back and ran around the carriage.

"Excuse me? Is there room for one more?" Sasha jumped next to the man who was steering and punched him into the back.

Realizing what she just did, she took the reins and proceeded to attempt to steer. She shrieked and the horses took control running every which way. Sebastian let out an exasperated sigh and took the reins and lead the horses to a clearing next to a cliff. Sasha jumped out and glared at the two men who meeped and abruptly jumped into the back of the carriage. Sebastian then pushed the carriage to cliff. Sasha pulled out a bag and started searching through it for clues.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey so I was corrected that the carriage is actually a car, lol my mistake. So, quick an: Sasha cant drive period so imagine that instead of what was written Sebastian made Sasha stop and Sasha went through whatever they had in the car. Ok? Please do that and I give you a cookie.

By the way thanks for the reviews even the ones that correct me make me feel fuzzy inside.

Chapter Ten: His Maid, Fierce

Sasha kept going to through the random junk in the car and finding nothing but wasted papers and bullet shells. She looked from where Sebastian asked her to search through the crate to where Sebastian was balancing on the car which was precariously perched on the side of a cliff. She saw that he was on a field phone with a threatening look on his face, not very different then when the other servants eat something they're not supposed to. Then she remembered that neither her or Sebastian told the servants if they could or couldn't eat the pie.

"It would appear as though we are heading to meet Mr. Azzurro Vanel." Sebastian walked infront of her and kneeled.

"No one ever hears about this." Sasha warned.

"Ofcourse not, it would tarnish my reputation." Sebastian retorted.

"Says the crow to a dove."

"No, says the raven to the pigeon."

Sasha made a face and gave him the silent treatment the rest of the way. She started thinking through a plan of attack, maybe this fight will let her relieve some stress. All the pent up anger inside... she looked at the dark diamond on her finger.

"We need a way in that's both practical and simple." Sebastian started then looked to see Sasha sneaking through the throng of armed men. "Very good idea."

Sasha squished her self against the shadows and held her breath. She looked back and saw Sebastian standing next to her, he motioned for her to go out. They casually walked in the throng of armed guards just staring at the gate. Sasha looked around and was going to make a very obnoxious coughing sound until she thought of a very clever thing to say.

"What does a girl gotta do to get some attention." Sasha commented.

"How did they get in here?"

Sebastian and Sasha pulled out their weapons of choice, the traditional butter knives and a feather duster. The men laughed until Sasha flipped and punched one in the face, she turned to the mass and winked. Sebastian went into a frenzy and either killed or broke the men he came into contact with. Sasha's style was a bit more delicate, by delicate I mean she let them men beat themselves up. She ducked under punches and spun away from kicks until all she had to do is punch the last guy standing.

"Where is Ciel being kept?"

"Its to my assumption in the office." Sebastian stated.

"Lets ask." Sasha grabbed a still breathing man and slammed him against the wall. "Where are they keeping the boy!"

"On the second floor office go through the dining hall to the stairs on the left, it'll be the first door on the right." The guy squeaked.

"Thank you." Sasha threw him down.

They started inside and looked for the dining hall. When they found it, they discovered that there was another mass of guards waiting for them. Sasha let out an annoyed sigh.

"Please move or I will have to get forceful." Sasha stated.

"Aw, look her dress is so cute." one of the men shouted and started laughing.

After that, Sasha didn't even care what Sebastian was doing, she was taking these men out. She whipped out her feather duster and started firing out feathers. A few men tried to run but she fired charged feathers and caused them to instantly combust. After wreaking havoc, Sasha looked around and saw a few were still conscious.

She smirked. "This pretty dress was designed for movement and it was on sale!"

Sebastian grabbed her arm and dragged her up the staircase. He found the room that the young master was being held in and kicked open the door. Azzurro turned and Sasha saw a particularly bloodied up Ciel. The maternal instincts in Sasha made her blood boil, she and Sebastian took a few step forward. Suddenly Sebastian enveloped her with his body and men started coming out of the woodwork and shooting them brutally.

Sasha gasped when Sebastian and herself hit the ground. He was still alive or he would've bursted into black feathers. Azzurro laughed and started mocking Ciel. Sasha growled and pushed herself out from under Sebastian.

"Excuse me, but you just severely damaged the only method of entertainment I have." Sasha smirked. "Maybe I should return the favor?"

Azzurro started laughing uncontrollably until Sasha punched him in the face and made him fly back. She let her eyes start to glow. Azzurro whipped out his gun and pulled Ciel next to him. Which caused Sasha to look at Ciel for orders.

"Sebastian are you done playing dead?" Ciel boredly asked.

"I was merely enjoying the show my lord." Sebastian walked next to Sasha.

"If you take one more step forward, I'll shoot him."

Sebastian was amused. "I can assure you,by the time the bullet exits the gun. We'll be there and stop it before you could blink."

Azzurro decided to test Sebastian's statement. Sasha sprung into action and put her hand between Ciel's head and the gun, while Sebastian snatched the bullet out of the air. Azzurro stood there wide eyed, and started begging Sebastian to be his body guard, while Sasha tended to the Earl's multiple bruises and cuts.

"Sasha." Ciel started.

"Hush my lord. Your stomach got a lot of trauma put on it." Sasha smiled lightly.

"Thank you." Ciel finished.

"Are we ready my lord?" Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, let's go home." Ciel replied as Sebastian lifted him into his arms.

"Sebastian, I just remembered something." Sasha said.

"What is it?" Sebastian turned to her.

"Did you tell the servants if they could eat the dessert?"

"I'm sure they figured it out," Sebastian closed his eyes and smiled, his signature look.


	11. Chapter 11

Was inspired by the guy who keeps just ugh! Sorry, but I decided to make it a bit more sweet then before. Please review!Also I think I'm going to put a 'special' chapter in between episodes, so that way I won't get bored! Enjoy my bleak chapter.

Chapter Eleven: His Maid, Broken

Some days Sasha Valentine was okay, she functioned and even genuinely laughed. But days like today, it was all she could do to get out of bed without collapsing to her knees and start crying. The same acidic tears all murdered angels cry. There were several small burns on her cheeks, they normally healed in a day or two, depending on how much she cried. She never told anyone why she got like that and everyone knew better then to ask for fear of causing her more pain or feeling the physical equivalent of it.

"Why does she cry like that?" Ciel stated rather then asked towards Sebastian.

"I believe its her trying to cope with her death." Sebastian poured tea into a small porcelain cup.

"But its been over two centuries." Ciel took a sip.

"When some one dies they're get transfixed into the state they were in right before their death. As in if someone dies peacefully they enter Heaven as a peaceful soul, if someone died as Sasha did they will enter Heaven as a restless soul." Sebastian explained.

"So she's stuck with one emotion?"

"No, she's been dead long enough to recover but, perhaps something is causing her to relapse into fits of the restless emotion."

"Sebastian." Ciel started.

"Master?" Sebastian smirked.

"This is an order, find and destroy what ever is causing these painful relapses for Sasha."

Sebastian kneeled, "Yes, my lord."

"Go on, now." Ciel waved him off.

"Master that is so kind of you to worry about her well being as if she was family." Sebastian teased.

"To point out a fact she is my family, but I'm only doing this so she'll stop leaving burn marks every where." Ciel indignantly crossed his arms.

Sasha had let the other three servants do her chores for today, so she went out to the garden and sat by the dead roses. She picked one of the dried up scraps of the former glorious white rose, and sighed. All these emotions welled up inside her heart, it made her unbeating heart want to burst. She tried to feel her heart as she started to close her hand on the dead rose.

"Miss Valentine?" Sasha turned to the voice.

"Sebastian, if you are going to insult me go ahead but while you're at it wrap me with a shroud of broken glass then bathe me in salt." Sasha blankly said.

"You really are poetic when you aren't normal." Sebastian commented.

"Are you just going to stand there, sit down you're being awkward." Sasha snapped.

"If you insist." Sebastian took a seat next to her.

"Why are you here?"

"To fix your-"

"Don't fix me, I'm not broken!" Sasha yelled at him.

"But you're heart is." Sebastian said knowingly.

"My heart is none of you're concern." Sasha coldy spoke. "It doesn't beat, my soul can't be taken demon. It's worthless to you and your kind."

"Is that what you believe?" Sebastian asked.

"It's obvious."

"Have you been thinking of him again."

Him, was the man who killed Sasha, she simply stated the less she used his name the better, and in fact she didn't ever want to say his name again. So her murderer became him. No description, just the little word. Him was the man who ended her life, him was the man who still had the same power over her some how. Sebastian's calm manner shifted for a second, he didn't supposed he liked her as a friend let alone anything more but when he imagined another demons fangs on her throat or anywhere he felt himself get tense. It was simply the master's order.

"Yes. This ring he gave me- the only thing he gave me found its way back to the place it was _meant_ for." Sasha spit out the last three words.

"May I look at it?" Sebastian held out a hand.

Sasha sheltered her hand for a second then let it place its self into Sebastian's palm. He studied the ring, and furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"When did you get this ring?" Sebastian asked.

"The shopping trip." Sasha gently pulled back her hand.

"And the depression started around that time, correct?"

Sasha nodded her head and looked down at the ring. It shimmered back as if it were taunting her. The ring was the cause of everything! All the relapses, everything! Sasha wasn't regressing, she was being cursed. Sebastian knew it wouldn't be easy to get her to give him the ring, but he had to get it somehow.

"Sasha, give me the ring." Sebastian stood.

"What?" Sasha pulled her hand back.

"Give me the ring." he repeated.

"No." Sasha clutched the demonic ring.

"I'm not going to ask again."

Sasha put her hand behind her back. Sebastian's eye brow twitched. He went to grab he arm but Sasha dodged and pushed him over the bench.

"You're going to have to do better then that for this ring."

"If I must." Sebastian wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing? Get off of me." Sasha struggled.

"Not until you give that cursed ring to me!" Sebastian shouted.

Sebastian grabbed Sasha into a strong embrace and looked down at her. Sasha started to cry and leaned into his chest. Lightly, Sebastian lifted Sasha's ringed hand and took off the diamond ring. Sasha gasped as the ring started to steam. Sebastian glared at it and squeezed his hand causing the entire thing to explode. Sasha looked at the black smoke that drifted to the ground and scorched the dirt.

"Thank you." Sasha looked at the smokey dark brown imprint on her finger.

"May I inform you of something?" Sebastian turned her head to the rose bush. "Pick one of the deadest flowers you can find."

Sasha went and did as he asked. The bud was shriveled and looked like it never had life in it in the first place. She turned back to Sebastian and showed him.

Sebastian's hands peeled off the first few layers of the bud until... "Now even like this rose, you may have suffered through bleak and harsh times, but on the inside you, like this rose, still are every bit as lovely as you were before."

Sasha stared at Sebastian who was now studying the rose intently. Why would he say that? Why did he come find her? It was just an order, she knew it. Just, why then did it seem like so much more? Sasha sat next to Sebastian and smiled at the clear sky.

Somewhere else...

His ears started screaming. His head snapped up, the ring was destroyed. He lost his hold on her. With a growl, he walked to his human attire and pulled out a picture of her. The face crumbled with the flames in his hands.

"Sasha, you will pay for your insolence." He growled pulled on the clothing and made a portal to the human world. "I will take your soul. You will suffer."


	12. crappy an :

Hi you guys! Well my laptop is down so the updates will be kinda slow. Sorry!


	13. Chapter 12

Hey everybody, I have given up on my lap top but not this story! I solemnly swear to update atleast once in a month. 'll also try to make the newer chapters a bit lengthy so that way I can make up for lost time.

Chapter Twelve: His Maid, Cute

Thankfully Sasha was spared having to train Grell, a butler Madame Red asked Ciel to have Sebastian to train. Unfortunately Sasha did have to clean up every mess he made. She loved the other three servants dearly, but he made them seem like perfect employees.

This particular morning, Sasha was standing next Ciel waiting for the tea to be brought in so she could serve him. Grell was to do the simple task of bring the breakfast dessert and the second pot of tea to the dining hall . Some loud crashing sounds were heard followed by the sound's of the clumsy man's voice. Then the cart, with Grell on top of it, came bursting through the door succeeding in pulling the table cloth off the table. Sasha sighed.

"I'll go get the mop." Sasha sweat dropped and proceeded to leave before Grell's lecture began.

"- the only way to correct this is to die!" Sasha heard Grell's melodramtic voice from outside the doors.

She smiled, it would make things quieter around the estate. Yes, Grell had driven her to hoping he would do something to atleast leave. But, something about him made her shudder, he was nice enough but something was off about him. Even for a human his admiration for Sebastian was borderline obsession. At that he didn't seem human at all at times.

"Sasha, the young Master and I will be going to town for a bit. Please make sure he doesn't bring the place down." Sebastian approached her.

"That's a task that might be even to much for you Sebastian," Sasha smiled.

Sebastian looked at her. "I supposed you might be right."

"Have you noticed anything off about him... besides the obvious?"

"Just a bit," Sebastian wasn't telling her everything.

"Uh huh. Well off to go stop disaster. Hurry back, odds are I'm to be commited after I watch him for a few hours."

"Just use you heavenly patience." Sebastian walked off.

In the garden, Sasha found Finni trying to help Grell with the trimming. Luckily the trees were out off season and would more then likely be replaced by next week. No company was expected, Sasha just let it be. Or she was, until she that Grell had trimmed the trees into millions of skulls.

As she was going to go down and ask Grell just what he was doing, there was a loud knocking in Grand Hall.

"I'll get it!" Maylene ran down the stair hazardously.

The door opened to reveal a cute blonde girl. Sasha realized the girl must be Elizabeth; Ciel's fiancee. Beyond that, the girl was a complete mystery to Sasha.

"Oh! I must make this place cute for Ciel!" Elizabeth squeled.

Elizabeth looked at all the servants that has now entered the main entrance. Sasha walked down the stairs straight to Elizabeth. The girl's eye widened and a giant smile appeared on her lips.

"I know what to do!" Elizabeth pulled out decorations and pink costumes.

The servants and Sasha chased the girl around the entrance to top the havoc that was being wreaked. Every where pink, sparkles, hearts, bunnies, and diamonds. Sasha liked all those things in moderation, but the entrance looked like a fairy got sick every where.

"And now you all!" Elziabeth started advancing on the servants, who in turned backed away in terror.

When a great chase scene was over, Bard looked like Little Bo Peep, Tamaka had a Marie Antoinette wig, Finni looked like a rabbit (which disturbed Sasha greatly), Grell had an orange bonnet slammed on his head and was asking about how it made his figure look, then Elizabeth turned her sparkle crazied gaze towards Sasha.

"Ooooh! You'll look so cute in this!" Elizabeth in one move move (that even amazed Sasha) transformed Sasha's dark dress to a pink puffy dress with a fluffy heart stitched apron over it and put a pink wig on her pale blonde hair.

"Ooh! I was right now, on to the salon!" the bright blonde girl rushed to the salon.

All the servants started after her. Sasha grimaced at the house, heaven help her get all the glitter off the floor.

"This is too much to bear!" Grell lament and promptly started to hang himself.

"Yes!" Lady Elizabeth shouted with glee. "You'll make such a cute decoration!"

All the servant sweat dropped and stared at the gagging Grell hanging in the middle of the the door to the salon opened revealing the servants salvation.

"Ciel!" Lady Elizabeth exclaimed and ran over tackling the poor boy.

"Thank you," Sasha whispered to Sebastian as he walked over to save Grell from death.

Sebastian sat Grell down and looked at Sasha for the first time, "I see pink is not your color."

Before Sasha could say anything Elizabeth pouted, "You took him down? But I made such a lovely decoration out of him."

"Yes he detracted from the beauty of the room." Sebastian politely replied.

"My mansian... its so pink." Ciel looked terrified.

""Yes! Only the cutest things are allowed in the Phantomhive manor! Isn't that right right Antoinette?"

"And Tamaka?" Sebastian quietly asked Sasha.

"Yes I think he was the first." Sasha sweat dropped.

"I can't take you seriously with that wig on."

"Shut up."

"And I got a present for you too, Sebastian."

A pink bonnet was slammed on Sebastian's head. Sasha had to bite her tongue while the other servants snickered. Which promptly earned them a death glare from Sebastian.

"I am deeply honored that you went to so much trouble for a humble servant." Sebastian bowed. "Your generosity overwhelmes me."

"Happy to help," Elizabeth beamed.

"In any case," Ciel started, "Elizabeth, what are you doing here? Auntie didn't let you sneak out alone."

"I sneaked away because I wanted to see you silly!" Elizabeth pulled Ciel into a bone crushing hug.

"I like your bonnet, pink is more your color." Sasha quietly whispered to Sebastian.

"You look like something that belongs on a child's birthday cake."

"Atleast I look my gender."

"Sebastian, Sasha: who is this girl?" Grell asked.

"She is the daughter of the Marquis of Scottany, her full Christian name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middford of Scottany." Sasha stated.

"Scottany.. Ethel.. Cordelia.. Elizabeth.. kdjsdfj," Grell tried to repeat Elizabeth's name.

"She is actually our young master's betrothed of several years." Sebastian added.

"Oh, his fiancee... yes ofcourse..." Grell thought about it some more and made a shocked expression.

"Master?" Bard began.

"Marrying?" Finni added.

"HER!" Maylene concluded and the trio started to dispare.

"Lady Elizabeth is of nobility after all, she is the daughter of the Marquis."

"Nobles marry other nobles." Sasha finished, "that is how it works."

"Ciel! Since I did so much work to make this place pretty, we should have a ball!" Elizabeth giggled. "And I shall dance with you as my escort!"

Ciel suddenly looked frazzled. Elizabeth looked positively giddy.

"You'll wear the clothes I picked out for you won't you?"

Dancing with Ciel in the clothes I picked out for him! It's like a dream!" Elizabeth swooned a little. "Ofcourse I'll be dressed to the nines as well 3!"

"You!" Elizabeth genuinely scared Sasha. "I'll make you all the cuter!"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth but Miss Sasha is needed but Grell isn't busy at this time." Ciel stepped in.

"Oh but Ciel!" Elizabeth started to pout.

"Fine Elizabeth," Ciel looked apologetically at Sasha.

"Yay! And I told you silly, call me Lizzy!"


	14. Chapter 13

New update, it feels good to be back in action! Believe it or not but typing helps me with my piano playing. Weird huh? So for the next special chappy would you all like to see a fluffy chapter or a fun one? I'm undecided.

Chapter Thirteen: His Maid, Bedazzled

After two grueling hours, Sasha was engulfed is a puffy pale pink dress with costume jewelery. At least the dammed girl took that ridiculous pink wig off her head.

"Will you tie this for me?" Elizabeth motion to one of her many bows.

Sasha bent down to tie the girl's bow and got an idea, she would not suffer alone.

"Lady Elizabeth, it's hardly fair to the other servants that they aren't equally as cute as the decorum." Sasha hinted.

"You're absolutely right!" with that the girl skipped down the hall.

Sasha quietly stalked to Ciel's office. She opened the door to reveal Sebastian and the Earl waltzing.

"Well, this explains why you're such a wall flower at parties." Sasha stated.

Ciel practically jumped away from Sebastian and looked red faced. Sebastian merely looked at Sasha as if she told a bad joke.

"It's not my fault!" Ciel defended himself. "Sebastian is far too tall to have as a partner."

"But, my lord, Miss Valentine is not." Sebastian motioned. "Would you care to be his dance partner?"

"Not at all," Sasha whispered to Ciel, "females normally make for better dance instructors anyways."

"Now the waltz can be broken down into three counts such as: ONE, two, three, and ONE, two, three." Sasha swayed to the counts.

Ciel failed miserably at keep time. "Its useless. I can't even sway, how can I dance."

"My lord, if I may demonstrate." Sebastian grabbed Sasha and the two started to dance while he said the counts.

"Now, my lord, you try."

"Ugh... one, two, three and one, t-two, three and..." Ciel improved a little.

"Try to keep the counts steady and the 'and' twice as fast." Sasha suggested.

"Alright," Ciel looked determined, "ONE, tow, three and ONE, two, three."

"Much better my lord." Sebastian smiled.

"You may not be ready for any competition but the basics should suffice for now." Sasha smiled.

"Yes, I would hope so... It's only Elizabeth after all." Ciel turned away.

Sasha looked around, she was sure the girl didn't mean any harm... but this girl needs to realize that this manor was not meant for pink, glitter, or bedazzled anythings! It was down right blasphemy, and not too mention extremely tacky.

"My lord shall we get you into your clothes Lady Elizabeth picked out?" Sasha suggested.

"Do I have a choice?" Ciel sighed.

Later on, after some mild convincing, Ciel was at the stair case walking down to Elizabeth. Maylene was saved from the brightness and glitter of Elizabeth's costumes. He approached his giddy fiance. Sasha smiled and and watched the seen from her respective place behind Sebastian, only because Elizabeth was considered company. Her smile started to fade as she saw Elizabeth take the Phantomhive ring and throw it on the floor. Sebastian traded a look with her and the two leap into action before any damage could be done.

"My lady," Sasha exclaimed while getting between Elizabeth and Ciel, "I hope you understand why the young master is upset."

"That ring was very important to him," Sebastian concluded.

"The ring was that important? And I broke it? Oh Ciel!" Elizabeth started to tear up.

Ciel picked up the pieces and threw them out the window. Everyone gasped, even Sebastian was taken back by his master's actions. Ofcourse Sasha and Sebastian saw it was only to keep Elizabeth happy. The kid really did care about his fiancee, no matter how hard he tried to seem indifferent.

"Ciel what are you doing?" Elizabeth's eyes went wide.

"I don't need a ring to prove I am the head of Phantomhive." Ciel forced a smile. "Its a ball shouldn't we be dancing?"

Instantly, Sebastian appeared at the top of the staircase playing a violin, cheeky show off. Sasha smiled and watched the two while Grell joined Sebastian by adding vocals. Who knew he could do something right? Maylene and Finni started to dance with eachother, it was a modest but cute waltz. Bard and Sasha looked at eachother and slid away. Nothing against Bard, but Sasha really couldn't dance with him, and it was obvious that he returned the feelings.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Sebastian came up behind her.

"No willing partners... why hasn't the music stopped?"

"It seems Grell has missed his calling." Sasha followed we Sebastian motioned.

"It would seem so." She stared.

"Where did you learn to waltz?" Sebastian asked.

"I was a lady of society, I had to learn it when I was very little."

"Will you, start to clean up the glitter it's getting close for the master's bed time, this much dancing should be sufficient for Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian walked away.

"Well, I thought he was going to ask me to dance... cad." Sasha thought with a weird look on her face.

The ball was over, and it was Sasha's job to clean up the glitter mess since Maylene was worn out from the fun. She sat her mop bucket down and started attacking the embedded glitter in the floor.

"Well, good night Miss Valentine, and do take care to get all the glitter off... all the surfaces." Sebastian told her looking down from the top of the stair case.

"I'll get it all off alright..." Sasha twisted her lip in annoyance.

Later that night, while Sebastian was walking around...

BOOM! Glitter fell from the ceiling and bombarded him. Sasha had her mild revenge. She snickered and crept to her room, knowing full well that she may have just started a hellish prank war that was not going to end well.

A/n: slight disclaimer I love glitter, its one of my favorite things on this planet!


End file.
